


All that you are (is all that I'll ever need)

by Salem_05



Series: MCYT Omegaverse [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: All platonic!! - Freeform, Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha's can be weak!!, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Omega, BAMF Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF Drista, BAMF Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Beta Floris | Fundy, Beta GeorgeNotFound, Beta Kristin, Beta Phil Watson, Beta Wilbur Soot, Beta/Omega, Betas are important too!!, Except Dreamnotnap but they're ok with shipping so it's fine, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, M/M, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Drista, Omega Lani, Omega Niki | Nihachu, Omega Sapnap, Omega Toby Smith | Tubbo, Omega TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Omegas can be strong!!, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Repeat After Me, Screw traditional dynamics, Tommy Tubbo Lani and Drista nest together because they're babey, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i rest my case, no ships!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_05/pseuds/Salem_05
Summary: Please keep in mind that just because this is Omegaverse, does NOT mean it is sexual. I simply want to write how it could be without all the sexual aspects of it. For all the problematic mcyt who came here expecting sexual content when seeing the tags...you know where the door is.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Toby Smith | Tubbo's Sister Lani, Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Toby Smith | Tubbo's Sister Lani, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT Omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150910
Comments: 33
Kudos: 278





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you see M/M in the categories, it isn't to ship any minors, it's for George, Dream and Sapnap.

I won't post a chapter yet, but in case you didn't read the tags, here is the dynamics of every character who will be present in this story

Tommy - Omega

Wilbur - Beta

Technoblade - Alpha

Phil - Beta

Kristin - Beta

Tubbo - Omega

Lani - Omega

Dream - Alpha

George - Beta

Sapnap - Omega

Drista - Omega

Niki - Omega

Fundy - Beta


	2. The battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drista and Tommy decide to spar before dinner, but when the older teen stops responding, she begins to get worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just keep in mind that before each chapter, I will put reminders that this story is in no way sexualising minors. There will be mild implied sexual content, but only for the CC's who are old enough and are comfortable with it, a.k.a Dream, George and Sapnap.

Tommy leaned his head against the base of the tree, panting quietly so that his attacker wouldn't be able to hear. Glancing around the trunk to see where they were, Tommy's eyes landed on the back of a blonde figure, hair flowing out around their shoulders, and porcelain mask on display as they slowly turned around.

"Oh Tommy~!" Drista called out, voice scarily matching her brother's during one of his famous manhunts. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Snickering quietly under his breath, the blonde teen turned away from her to pull a strength potion out of the pocket of his jeans, taking off the cork lid with a silent pop.

Hearing no response, Drista frowned, her mask mimicking the expression to show her annoyance. "Tommy? Come on, I'm done playing hide and seek! Get out here and fight me like a man!"

The only thing she got in reply was the gentle whistling of the wind.

The blonde girl adjusted her stance, legs spread out slightly into a V shape, arms raised out in front of her as she wielded her axe, glancing around the snowy biome.

"Tommy, this isn't funny anymore. Get out here so I can rip you to shreds!" She grinned, a feral, terrifying thing that even a dominant Alpha would cower at.

It was silent. Deathly silent.

That silence was broken however, at the sound of snow crunching beneath feet behind her. Spinning around to block whatever attack the other teen had planned, Drista was suddenly knocked backwards as Tommy hit her in the stomach with the blunt end of his sword, making her roll across the snow until she managed to form a backwards roly poly, finally sat still on the snowy floor, panting as she tried to recover from the shock.

Finally coming to her senses, the girl stood up, brushing the snow off of her outfit, which was now slightly stained from the dampness of the snow.

"God, that child..." She groaned in annoyance, picking her axe up off the floor and laying it on her shoulder. "I'll get you for that, Tommy!"

Hearing another sound behind her, Drista spun around, raising her axe to strike Tommy down, but stopped short at seeing who it was.

"Wait wait, Drista!" George yelled, holding his hands up in defeat as he tried not to panic at the sharp blade of the axe digging slightly into the side of his neck.

"Oh, Gogy." Drista sighed, relaxing slightly as she moved the axe away from his neck, earning a sigh of relief. "What do you want? I could have killed you, ya know."

"I know, but I would have respawned," He replied, the information still not making either of them feel better. "Anyway, Dream told me to tell you that dinner is ready."

"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes. Just gotta wrap up this battle." She turned away from him, yielding her axe in a similar stance from earlier again.

"Ok, don't take too long." He chuckled, turning away to walk back inside.

Drista examined the terrain again, searching for any sign of the older blonde teen. She was beginning to get rather impatient, despite it only having been a couple minutes. She guessed impatience just ran in the family, since Dream constantly had a problem waiting as well.

"Tommy, I'm beginning to get bored, and hungry!" She yelled, half whining. "Can you stop delaying the inevitable? Can you stop delaying your defeat?"

Again, no response. Drista really didn't know why she was expecting anything else.

Hearing a rustling in the bushes just a couple blocks away from her, Drista grinned, realising that was were he was hiding. "𝘍𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶~"

Tip-toeing quietly towards the bushes, Drista laid one of her hands on top of it, then pulled it apart, ready to rub her victory in the other teen's face. "Ha! I found-"

She stopped short at the sight before her.

Tommy was laying his head back on the tree, face red and sweaty, chest rising and falling rapidly as he panted.

"T-Tommy!" Drista dropped her axe, quickly circling around to face the older teen, crouching down to see what was wrong.

"D-Drista.." He mumbled, speech slurring slightly. Whether it was due to exhaustion or something else, she didn't want to wait to find out.

"Tommy, what happened..?" She lowered her voice slightly, trying not to yell so as not to to alarm him.

"Mm...dunno.." He mumbled, head lolling to the side slightly as his eyelids drooped.

"Tommy, I don't know what's going on, but it can't be good. Whatever you do, don't fall asleep." She ordered.

He gave what Drista assumed was an attempt at a nod, then she stood up and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"CLAY! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH TOMMY!"

"What!?" She heard her brother yell back from the house.

"JUST GET HERE NOW!"

"Fine, give me a second!"

Turning her attention back to the barely conscious boy, Drista knelt in front of him and snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Tommy. You still awake?"

He hummed in response.

"Just hold on, ok. Help is coming."

He gave a small grunt in response, followed by a whine. "Drista...it's so hot.."

"𝘏𝘰𝘵?" She repeated, her concern only growing at this. "Tommy, we're in the snow."

"Please, Dris..." He whined. "So hot...make it stop.."

Her worry increased tenfold at the nickname he used, only reserved for the most intimate and private moments. She turned to yell for her brother again.

"CLAY! HURRY UP, PLEASE!"

"I'M COMING, GIVE ME A SECOND!"

"WE MIGHT NOT HAVE A SECOND!" She snapped.

Tommy let out a small whimper, leaning into the girl in front of him, who flinched at the unexpected contact. "Please...quiet, Dris...too loud.."

"Sorry, Toms.." She whispered, guilt washing over her.

Finally, Dream arrived at the spot, kneeling down next to Tommy. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, I just found him like this." She replied. "I don't know what's happening, but...he called me Dris. He almost 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 calls me Dris."

"That is worrying...maybe he's-" Her brother paused abruptly, and Drista watched in confusion as his shoulders tensed ever so slightly, nose wrinkling in distaste at something that must have smelt bad, if the green slowly fading into his mask was any indicator.

"Clay..?" She asked worriedly.

"I know what's wrong with him." Dream said suddenly, standing up.

She opened her mouth to ask what, but he cut her off. "Can you lift him up, Drista?"

She hesitated. "I can try, but it might be hard."

"Just try. 𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦." He replied, and the urgency in his tone told her she had no choice in the matter anyway if she wanted Tommy to be okay.

Kneeling down in front of Tommy again, Drista wrapped an arm around his waist, hooking her other hand under his legs, and lifted.

With a start, she realised he was rather light, and rolled her eyes. "This child needs to eat more, I swear.."

Dream chuckled slightly at the comment, shaking his head too as they both ventured back towards the house as quickly as they could, not wanting to waste time for the unwell boy resting in the youngest teen's arms.

Finally, Drista and Dream stepped inside the house, the latter closing the door behind them to keep out the cold.

"Get him upstairs to George now. He'll know what to do." Dream ordered. Drista nodded, feeling compelled to obey her brother's orders, and walked up the stairs slowly, not wanting to accidentally jostle Tommy in her haste to get him upstairs so George could help.

Said boy stirred in her arms, letting out a small whine as he nuzzled into her before promptly passing out again.

Drista stared down at him in worry for a second, then glanced back up as she reached the top of the stairs, knocking on George's door.

The British man answered almost immediately, soft brown hair messy and pale skin flushed. "Y-Yes?"

"There's something wrong with Tommy, and Clay said you'd know what to do." The blonde girl replied.

"What's wrong with-" The brunette paused as he too seemed to smell what her brother did, but seemed less affected by it. "Oh. Yes, I know what to do. Give him to me."

Drista handed the older teen over to George, who didn't give her a chance to ask questions before he slammed the door in her face.

Scoffing, Drista turned on her heel to leave. God, these adults never told her anything.

Heading back downstairs, Drista waited for news, laying on the sofa and playing games with Patches to pass the time.

\------

Three hours had passed.

𝘛𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦. 𝘏𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴.

She wanted Tommy to be ok, of course, but it would make her feel better if she could see him. How long does it take to heal someone, seriously? Unless someone was really wrong. Unless it was extremely serious. Oh God, what if he's dead-

"Drista," A voice called, breaking her out of her spiraling thoughts.

She looked up to see George standing at the foot of the stairs, hand resting on the rail as he stared at her with a tired expression.

"He's ok. And awake."

Wasting no time, the blonde haired girl ran up the stairs, ignoring the British man's protests.

She slammed his bedroom door open, startling the blonde boy who laid in bed, glancing up at Drista in slight alarm. His features relaxed at seeing it was just her though.

"Tommy!" She yelled, practically launching herself at the older teen, wrapping her arms around his neck in an almost suffocating way. "You're ok!"

He sputtered slightly, hands raising up to hug her back, but he hesitated slightly. Finally, he settled on resting his hands on her back. "Hey Dris.."

She blinked in confusion, pulling away to face him. "You're still calling me Dris? Are you still sick? Do I need to get George again?-"

"No no, Drista, it's fine," He chuckled. "I'm fine."

"Ok..." She sighed, sitting on her knees and resting her hands on them.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"Well, funny story..." Tommy laughed slightly. "You'e gonna laugh, really Drista, it had me lmao-ing for ages-"

"Tommy." She stared at him blankly, clearly not impressed.

He relented, sighing as he looked down. "Alright fine..."

The older teen mumbled something.

"Huh?" She leaned closer to hear him better.

"I presented...a-as an Omega.." He sighed.

She blinked. "...As an Omega?"

"Yes, I know, you don't have to rub it in dickhead!" He snapped, beginning to do a way too deep mocking voice of Drista. "Oh Tommy, you're supposed to be an Alpha! That's what everyone expects of you!"

"That's not what I sound like-"

"That is 𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 what you sound like and you know it."

She smiled, glad the older boy was already back to his loud, sassy self.

"I want you to know I'm fine with it, Tommy. You being an Omega. I don't mind. You're still you."

He grinned back, braces beaming brightly at her as well. "Thanks, Drista. And I accept you too."

"For what?"

"For being a God damn dickhead."

She grabbed a pillow, smacking him over the head with it. Tommy screamed with laughter, making her giggle too, as he grabbed his own pillow and began fighting back, feathers flying everywhere.

They knew they would face hardships in the future, but for now, as long as they had each other, everything was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since people seem worried about what George did to help Tommy, I decided I'd put it at end. George only gave Tommy heat suppressant pills that he keeps for Sapnap. He never would have done anything sexual because that's not what this story is about. Thank you, and have a nice day.


End file.
